


heart on your sleeve

by fiveyaaas



Series: open your heart [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, SO I’M VALID, Seduction, Sexual Humor, THE OTHER ONE FEATURES SMUT TECHNICALLY, THE REALIZATION THAT I BASICALLY WROTE THE SAME FIC TWICE FOR THIS SERIES, Tragically Pining Idiots, WHATEVER IT’S HILARIOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “wear one’s heart on one’s sleeve: to show one's emotions very openly”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: open your heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	heart on your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxbunnykissesxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/gifts).



> About to post days 7-10 right now! If you’re reading my Femslash February, I will try to be caught up on it tomorrow, but, if it’s not, I will absolutely have at least all of the first chapters up before the end of the month!!!

As soon as he was able to receive the adult body, she knew that she was  _ obvious  _ about what she was thinking, oftentimes zoning out and staring at his strong arms, at his sharp jawline, at how he towered over her. 

Five found it all  _ hilarious, _ of course. Each time he caught her staring, he’d set down his coffee and asked her if she liked what she saw. Setting down the coffee was an important step, of course, because it shattered the exact second he said that, causing more than one coffee stain on her rug. 

It was so  _ irritating,  _ how nonchalant he was about it all. Even though he’d never made a move on her, he hadn’t ever objected to what she was doing, confusing her entirely. When he’d had the other body, she’d not wanted to throttle him nearly as much. Though, really, she felt that throttling him wouldn’t actually work in this one, and he’d just tip his head up and give her that stupid, smug, annoyingly  _ sexy  _ smirk. 

Well, she wouldn’t let him win. Not any longer. She was determined to wipe his stupid, smug expression off his face for the rest of his life.

Allison, apparently, had qualms with it, and told her by no means was she going to help her with what she claimed to be, ‘A very sad attempt at seducing someone who already wants to sleep with you.’ Vanya had frowned at her when she’d said it. Clearly, she didn’t understand the severity of her struggles, of how irritating it was when Five would stretch his arms and expose his stomach, of the hair that was—

“The expression on your face is only convincing me even more that this is a ‘ _ you’  _ problem, V. I don’t want to be the one to convince you two to finally just bang it out.”

Vanya frowned at her, feeling a sense of betrayal to her friend. Even though they’d only  _ just _ become friends, she’d thought that Allison would take her side.

* * *

Without Allison to help her, Vanya got a little desperate. Which is to say that she started walking around her (and now Five’s) apartment without pants on, watching his eyes follow her. 

She wasn’t a  _ complete  _ idiot; she knew that her feelings were reciprocated. Sometimes, though, she couldn’t help but wonder if he didn’t see her in the  _ exact  _ same way, that his feelings were not reciprocated on a physical level. Even though he looked the exact same age as her now, he was still technically 29 years older. 

Of course, every time she had that thought, she’d be reminded that he found her desirable just as much. 

Like right now, with the way he gulped at the sight of her in one of his t-shirts. She smiled, glancing over to him with her arms back, knowing her nipples were pressing to the fabric, having opted out of a bra for a reason. “What’s wrong?” she asked him. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Oh, sorry!” She started unbuttoning it, causing him to let out a yelp. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, looking at her collarbones which were now clearly standing out after she’d managed two buttons. “You’re welcome to wear my clothes, don’t worry. I just realized that you were…”

He was openly gaping at her chest, and she nearly climbed on top of him then, never having felt this desired by  _ anybody.  _ She was pretty flat-chested, but Five clearly didn’t care. When she pressed her thighs together, his eyes drifted down, staring at her bare legs. 

Blinking innocently, she asked, “Like what you see?” 

As smug as she was feeling right now, she should have remembered that Five was incapable of shame. He grinned and told her, “Yeah, I like what I see.”

Vanya pouted, upset that he’d won, but he added, sounding the slightest bit anxious, “Wait, do you mean you’re ready now?”

“I’m sorry,  _ what?” _

Blushing, Five glanced up to her eyes, clearly making an effort to do so as he sheepishly explained, “I know that you’ve been waiting and everything, and I’m perfectly okay with that! It’s just that…” He trailed off, screwing up his features while she gaped at him. “Are you not ready? Am I making a jackass of myself?”

She didn’t answer, genuinely too bewildered to do so, and his voice sounded only more panicked, like he was about to teleport away at any second, when he continued, “Was I misinterpreting all of this? Please tell me I wasn’t, please—”

“You thought I was  _ waiting  _ to be with you?”

“Yes,” he squeaked, looking like he  _ wished  _ the world had ended, if only to avoid this conversation. “I’m  _ sorry?” _

“Five, are you telling me that you have not made a move in the  _ six  _ months that you have had this body because you thought I was  _ waiting  _ for you?”

“Well, yeah, I just… Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have just—”

Maybe it was the fact that she’d just witnessed Five sounding more flustered than she’d ever heard him, or maybe it was the fact that he somehow looked even more attractive when he wasn’t acting like a cocky son of a bitch, but Vanya crawled on top of him, kissing him until he stopped making the dorky little noises he kept huffing out. 

“Okay, so you—”

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Hargreeves.”

“Noted.” He blushed again. “Wait, why haven't you done that before? If you weren’t trying to wait to be in a relationship?”

“I thought you didn’t… I don’t know. You’re still 58. I just thought it was too late for us, that you thought I was too young for you or something.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Catching the concern flashing across her features, he added, “Honestly, I hadn’t really even thought about it that way. Does my age bother  _ you?” _

“Well, no, but I just assumed since you’re the older one that it might bother you.”

“No, it really doesn’t.” Five shrugged. “I mean, our cribs were next to one another. It’d be different if you were just a random 30 year old woman that I’d met in my fifties, I suppose, but the only reason we even have an age gap is because of my powers. Plus… even if it was just a random 30 year old I’d met, I probably wouldn’t care that much, either. It’s not something that bothers me by any means.”

“So, you’re telling me we wasted six months because we didn’t just… have a conversation?”

“It could be worse.” He grinned. “Do keep wearing my shirts, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!💕


End file.
